Sari Beyond Endgame
by FictionFan1024
Summary: Takes place immediately after Endgame Part II. Sadly the series ended here, and among the loose ends, we are left to wonder what happened to Sari? Here is one possibility. I was always drawn not only to Sari's unique experiences as a technorganic, but also to the loving relationship she had between her and her father. I hope this is reflected in my story.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter takes place shortly after the final scene in "Endgame Part II". The triumphal ceremonies were broadcast all across Cybertron, and thanks to a video comm link, on earth as well.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari.**

Professor Sumdac sat alone in his office after the board meeting. It had been quite a day at Sumdac Systems; thanks to the live connection Bulkhead had set up, everyone had the opportunity to watch the ceremony welcoming the Autobots return on Cybertron.

It was late in the afternoon, and everyone had gone for the day. He sat back and looked at the picture of Sari on his desk. "Oh, Sari, my beautiful girl" he sighed. "How I miss you."

Just then, his video phone began to ring. "Incoming message from Cyberton!" it said. Isaac sighed; probably a message from Bulkhead asking how the transmission went. He pressed the button to accept.

It wasn't Bulkhead's image that appeared on the screen however. Instead it was that of a young robot with two triangle-shaped things above her Autobot-style helmet. "Hi, Dad!"

"Sari? Sari! Oh, Sari, is that you? I was just thinking of you! How are you? We watched the ceremonies on the video link that Bulkhead had set up for us."

"I'm doing great, Dad! Cybertron is incredible! What a place! I've never seen so many Autobots!"

"Oh Sari," beamed Isaac, "We are all so very proud of you! You should have seen the board here; everyone erupted in applause when you were introduced."

Sari laughed "You sure they could see me? I was kind of the tiniest person in the group, you know."

"Oh, we saw you, Sari, we saw you. And maybe you didn't know it, but when they introduced you, the camera zoomed in. 'Everyone, please give your cheers for Sari Sumdac!' they yelled. The board members jumped up and everyone kept slapping me on the back – oh my back! Although, to be honest, I'm wondering if they were just excited for the great advertising plug it gave to broadcast the name 'Sumdac' around the world," Isaac chortled.

Sari rolled her optics "Oh, Dad."

Oh, and Sari, the board is very happy with the repairs you made on the automaton assembly line systems . You have increased efficiency 250%! They told me to tell you any time you want a job as Vice President of operations the job is yours. I told them I think you have some more important tasks to attend to right now."

"Thanks, Dad. Tell the board I appreciate their offer, but yeah, I think I've got my hands full for now."

Professor Sumdac sat up in his chair and cleared his throat. "So, Sari, tell me: what are your plans from this point? I'm sure there are lots of things that will be keeping you busy up there – or, over there – or, however it's expressed. Do they have things in store for you?" Isaac privately hoped Sari wasn't about to say she was going to make Cybertron her permanent home!

"Well, so far, I've been told about a few things," Sari explained. "First, Bumblebee's taking me to something called "Team Stunticon" – sounds like fun! And Ratchet and Arcee know an Autobot medic who specializes in technorganics. They want me to go see him for a full examination of my mods, especially the ones Ratchet had to bypass after my malfunction. I'm hoping he can help me understand the ones that weren't affected by the malfunction, too. And finally, Optimus is taking me to The Metroplex. He said I've been requested to make an appearance at the Autobot High Council."

"Oh my goodness! That last one sounds very important! Better be on your best behavior, Sari!"

"OK, Dad," Sari laughed. "I'll try not to be like Bumblebee or anything. So anyway, what's the time there on earth? It's very different here on Cybertron – hard to tell from the sky what time it is."

"It's late afternoon. We just finished our board meeting. Your ceremony was the high point of our day. So, how's the environment on Cybertron? Are you able to breathe there? I see you are still in your robot mode."

"Oh, slag! You know what? I forgot to ask! I've been in robot mode since we left earth – I had to to be like this on the moon, you know." Sari turns away from the monitor for a minute. "Hey, Bee! Can I breathe here? I can? OK, thanks!" A flash of blue light streaks across the monitor, and Sari arrives back in human form. She sniffs around a bit. "Hmm – interesting smells. Kinda metallic – oh yeah, Bee, it's probably IS you! Oh go away!" She laughs. "This is a private conversation with my Dad! Geesh!"

"Ah! Now THERE'S my beautiful girl!" Isaac beamed. "Well Sari, I hope, if you aren't able to come back to earth anytime soon, you can call me like this from time to time. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, Dad," Sari said, suddenly serious. "I promise you, I will give you calls every chance I get. OK, gotta go for now. Headed to that performance with Bumblebee. I will let you know what I find out from that technorganic expert, and especially what happens with the Autobot High Council."

"Sounds good, Sari. Everything's going well down here, don't you worry. Give my best to everyone up there! I Love you!"

"I love you, Daddy! Yes, Bee, I'M COMING!"

"Connection ended" the video phone declared, as Professor Sumdac hung up. Turning back to his desk, he slumped back in his chair, happy, yet sad at the same time. "Good luck, my Sari."

**Well, that's Chapter 1. What do you think? I have a few ideas for Sari in the upcoming chapters as hinted in her conversation. I'll submit them as time permits. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place after Sari and Bumblebee's trip to the "Stunticon" performance. Sari is excited, yet nervous, about seeing Dataminer, Cybertron's foremost expert on technorganics. When writing this, I had an image in my mind of Dataminer; I heard the voice of Donald Sutherland (a nice avuncular Donald Sutherland, not a creepy one). See if you agree!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari.**

The day after the "Team Stunticon" performance, Sari met up with Ratchet and Arcee and the trio headed out to meet with Cybertron's foremost authority on technorganics. Named "Dataminer", he'd been studying cybertronic/biological organisms since the days of the Beast Wars.

"So, Sari" said Arcee. "What happened at the performance? I heard there was an attempt to break Megatron out?"

"Oh, yeah!" replied Sari. "Those Stunticon guys weren't Autobots at all, but Decepticons in disguise, trying to free Megatron! Crazy! Luckily, Optimus, Sideswipe and Cheetor put a stop to the whole thing."

"Well, there's Dataminer's office up ahead," said Ratchet. "If there's anyone on Cybertron who knows about technorganics, it'll be him. He's studied them all, beginning with the Maximals, all the way up to Wasp and even Blackarachnia."

Sari suddenly got nervous. "So, this Dataminer, what's he like? I mean, he's not going to take me apart, is he?"

Ratchet looked at Sari and raised an optic. "Take you apart? Of course not! He's an Autobot, not a Decepticon!"

"He has equipment very much like Ratchet has on earth," said Arcee, "only much more…advanced. And he also has some servo-held equipment of his own design. Arcee gave the young technorganic a comforting glance. "But nothing to remove any of your parts, I assure you, Sari. Dataminer is a well-respected Autobot on Cybertron."

"OK, that's a relief." Still, Sari wished her father were there with her.

"Well, here we are!" said Ratchet, opening the door. "Let's go inside."

The door opened up to a large reception room. On two walls were shelves full of books, rolled-up maps, and models. Another wall was filled with drawings, charts, and diagrams. "Hello?" came a voice from the inner room. Dataminer walked out. "May I help you? Oh, Ratchet! Good to see you again!"

"Hello, Dataminer" said Ratchet. "I'm here with Sari Sumdac, the technorganic I'd told you about, and this is Arcee. We've arrived from earth."

"Pleased to meet you both," said Dataminer. "So, Sari, how may I be of assistance?"

"I understand you know a lot about technorganics, Dataminer," said Sari. "I was hoping you could give me an examination, and answer some questions I have?"

"I would be happy to help any way I can, Sari. Why don't you all come back into my lab?"

In the back was a large examination table, much like the table Ratchet had in his work station on earth. All around the table were various scopes, measuring devices, and monitors. Dataminer offered Sari a servo to boost her up on the table. "Just lay here and let me scan you with my equipment."

Sari nodded and lay on her back. A green light covered her body, and two bright laser-like beams crossed over her, intersecting back and forth several times, going slower and slower with each pass until they finally stopped. Several three-dimensional models of various parts of Sari's body appeared on large monitors, and a great deal of data began scrolling down others. Dataminer studied all of this with great interest. "Absolutely incredible. Amazing – like nothing I've seen before!"

"What is it?" said Ratchet. "When I examined Sari after her overload, there was much I did not understand, but I knew there were many things there I suspected were very unique."

"I am able to read the log entries here," said Dataminer, pointing to one of the data readouts. "It tells me about Sari's upgrade, overload, and the work you did to repair her."

"You mean all of that is written inside of me?" asked Sari.

"Why, yes," said Dataminer. "Everything is logged in your memory banks. It's how medical bots like Ratchet can diagnose what went wrong with an ailing Autobot." Dataminer pointed to a spot on the readout: "I can also see here how Ratchet used his EMP gun to stop you and which bypasses he put in place to keep you from going into further overloads. My compliments Ratchet! No mods damaged, overload aborted. You did a fine job."

"Thank you. I did my best. Last thing I wanted was the whole area to blow." Ratchet chuckled.

"Oh, it would have been much, much worse than that," said Dataminer. "After the Allspark upgraded Sari and drained itself into her, I'm afraid had the overload continued, with the unique set of mods she has the resulting explosion could have taken down a small piece of the planet."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sari and Ratchet in unison.

"Oh, yes, "replied Dataminer. "The Allspark is that powerful as I'm sure you know. An overload of that magnitude would have easily taken down several cities." Dataminer studied other readouts carefully. "Ah. I see. Remarkable! Without the Allspark, many of her mods would have come online by themselves, slowly, one at a time as she grew. What was supposed to have happened, Sari, was for you to have finally used the Allspark when you were an adult, to upgrade yourself. Then, your most powerful and effective mods would turn on. Even so, hmm. Yes. Even so…You might say," Dataminer glanced at Sari and chuckled, "that by doing what you did, you short-circuited the whole process."

Sari did not appreciate the humor. She turned her head away and became upset at not only her childish decision to upgrade herself, but at what could have resulted had Ratchet not shut her down. Not only would she be dead, but her friends the Transformers, the whole city of Detroit, her father…she began to cry.

Arcee reached out a servo to comfort her. "You know, Dataminer," she said, "no one actually knew about these things beforehand: everything about Sari, about her being a technorganic, where she came from, about the Allspark choosing her, when she was supposed to upgrade, and her ultimate destiny. Without knowledge of the dangers, Sari should not be fully responsible. Besides, "she said, her optics meeting Sari's eyes, "the overload explosion did NOT happen."

"I agree with Arcee," said Ratchet. "In fact, if it wasn't for Sari's upgrade and her ability to assist me when we found Arcee, I don't think I would have been able to make the repairs on what the Deceptislimes had done to HER systems. With Sari's help Arcee came back online, and she was able to activate Omega Supreme. So who can say? Perhaps Sari's premature upgrade was all part of the Allspark's plan."

Dataminer rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Maybe so! It's all very, very interesting.

Sari wiped her tears. "Thanks, Arcee, Ratchet. I still feel guilty about the things that happened during my overload, especially after what I did to Bumblebee. But he forgives me, and we're still best friends."

"Well, let's get back to all this incredible data, shall we?" Dataminer turned back to the monitors. "Now, as I said, the good news is, Sari, that thanks to Ratchet, all of your mods are undamaged. Most of them are bypassed for now, and instead of automatically turning on one by one as you grew - which is what would have happened normally - they will now need to be turned on manually as you become older and more mature. I'm sure Ratchet here can assist you with that."

"I understand," said Sari.

"Secondly, looking at the data, what I also find interesting, being that you are technorganic, is the way in which your upgrade caused you to go from being an eight-year old human to a sixteen-year old. Why sixteen? Why not older? And look here, " he pointed to a readout. "There were several mods that did NOT turn on. Why is that?"

"You mean I have even more mods than the ones I got with my upgrade?"

"Oh, most certainly!" said Dataminer. "More mods as you turn seventeen, eighteen, and so on until you became an adult. I can't tell for sure whether that process has been interrupted. Time will tell, as they say. At any rate, this is all wonderful data to examine. You are a most unique individual, Sari Sumdac! I'm afraid it's going to take many, many solar cycles to peel away the mystery that is you. More than meets the eye, eh?" Dataminer chuckled to himself as Ratchet raised an optic.

"But, to get back to my question: why did your upgrade stop your human side at sixteen?" He stepped back and thought for a moment. "I have a theory."

Dataminer rubbed his chin. Sari, Ratchet, and Arcee looked on in rapt attention.

"I think," he said, "that the Allspark understood the limitations of the human cellular structure. When your father touched your protoform and you absorbed his DNA, the Allspark was able to process that information and learn everything there was to know about human abilities and weaknesses. And if the Allspark had advanced you much beyond sixteen, your human cells wouldn't have been able to withstand the force. You might have…well, let's just say you wouldn't have survived. So the upgrade took you…as far as humanly possible." Dataminer chuckled again at his attempt at humor.

Sari rolled her eyes at the corny jokes. "So how will I know when I'll be ready to get a bypassed mod enabled?"

"Well, the important thing is to be able to have your emotional maturity match up to your new biological maturity," said Dataminer. "The mods you had before your overload were the ones you would have had at sixteen. However, at the time of your premature upgrade, you still had the mind and emotions of an eight-year old. That is why you lost control. When will you be ready to have them turned back on? It's difficult to tell, exactly."

"Well, Prowl was training her, but sadly, he's no longer with us, " said Ratchet.

"Just so, just so," said Dataminer. "Well, I'll leave that answer to you and your friends, Sari. And Ratchet, I'll leave it up to you to manage her mods. Be that as it may, Sari, I do have some good news. I think there are a few things that we can enable right now without any danger."

"Really?" Sari's eyes perked up. "Which ones?"

"Well, for starters, I see here Ratchet throttled down some of your overall Cybertronian abilities, such as strength, agility, and speed. I see no reason why we cannot restore them to full capacity. How do you feel about that, Ratchet?"

"Sounds alright to me. I just don't want to be having to rescue you off of tall buildings when you go jumping heights you can't get down off of, Sari," Ratchet gave Sari a warning glance.

Sari returned a silly grin.

"Also," said Dataminer, "I believe we can enable Sari's jet skates."

Sari liked that. Will help her to get around!

"Well, let's get that taken care of, then, shall we? Lay back down if you will please, Sari." Sari laid back down while Dataminer tapped a few keys on his equipment. The green light came back on, and Sari felt a slight tingling. "Well, that's that. I suggest you wait until you get out of my office before using the jet skates, if you don't mind," chuckles Dataminer.

"No problem, Dataminer. Thanks! One last question, if I may."

"Certainly. Ask away."

"What is the usual life span of a technorganic?"

"Ah yes! I'm very glad you asked that. It's another thing which makes you very special, Sari. You see, humans have such a very short life span because their cellular DNA replication begins to deteriorate very shortly after they reach adulthood. Cells are constantly regenerating, but successive copies aren't as good as previous ones. Eventually, a human's cells grow too weak and the human dies."

"You, on the other hand, have a unique ability. When you scanned your father's DNA, your Cybertronian half stored a permanent copy. The cells from which your human half generate are born from that perfect initial copy. In other words, Sari, as long as your spark chamber is active and your Cybertronian half is alive, your human half will live. You may very well be around for millions of solar cycles."

"Oh, my!" Sari was speechless. Ratchet and Arcee both looked at their technorganic friend. She truly is, as Dataminer first said, like nothing they've seen before.

**Well, that's the second chapter. What do you think? I enjoyed the character of Dataminer. He seemed in my mind like a nice old chap, somewhat scholarly and willing to be helpful, yet perhaps more absorbed in his research than attuned to the effect his words may have on Sari. I also liked having Arcee there to comfort her. I figured being a former Teaching Unit, she would be a little more likely to respond to Sari's reactions than Ratchet. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sari was blown away by Dataminer's revelation that, due to her unique technorganic nature, she will probably live for millions of years. But what does this mean? Of course she always knew that she would likely outlive her father, but living millions of years, will she outlive all humans? Does having an Autobot lifespan make her more Autobot than human? If so, where does she belong? Cybertron, or earth?**

That evening, Sari told the rest of her friends everything she learned from Dataminer.

When she got to the part about her life span, there were a few seconds of awkward silence. "Well?" Said Sari, "What do you think?"

Bumblebee was the first to respond. "I think it's cool! We're going to be buds for millions of solar cycles!"

Sari smiled. "Somehow, Bee, I'm not surprised. Thanks!"

"I'm also glad to hear that, Sari," said Optimus. "You will be a very valued comrade in many, many missions, whether they're for earth or for Cybertron. I will be deeply honored to be able to tell future humans and Autobots that I knew you from the beginning of your career."

Ratchet said "And I would be very glad to have you by my side, working and repairing bots for many, many solar cycles to come."

"As you grow and master your mods, Sari, you will come to see what your true destiny is. Perhaps your long lifespan will be just what you need to accomplish that," Said Arcee.

Bulkhead offered up a thought: "What will happen, though, if Sari outlives all the humans?"

Sari frowned. "Oh, gee, thanks for the happy thought, Bulkhead!"

This confused him. "Huh? What did I say?"

Optimus explained, "I think what Sari means, Bulkhead, is that she would then be the only human left in the universe. Sari would be alone, and that makes her feel sad."

Bulkhead understood, and turned toward her. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Sari. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Bulkhead," said Sari. "I know you didn't mean it. It would just be weird being the last human – or half-human left."

"But Sari's also half Cybertronian," says Bumblebee. "So, she's also one of us."

"But, Bee, what does that make me, really?" Sari asked. "Am I an Autobot who happens to be part human, or a human who happens to be part Autobot?"

"Well, you're both!" said Bumblebee.

"Or neither," said Sari. "It's all so weird. And what's my real home? Earth, where I was supposedly 'born' and grew up, or here, where - I guess - I came from?" Sari put her head in her hands and groaned. "Aaargh! I'm so confused. What is home?"

"Here! Here! I vote here!" said Bumblebee. Think of all the stuff we'll be able to do Sari, all the stuff I can show you."

Sari smiled. "I figured I'd get that vote from you, Bee. How does everyone else feel?"

Ratchet piped in: "Well, as long as you ask, I'd like for you to stay here on Cybertron, Sari, only because I would want for us to be able to visit Dataminer on a regular basis to seek his advice on your mods. I'm still a little wary of which ones can be activated without you going into…well, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Ratchet," said Sari. "And I want to be able to see Dataminer regularly too. Before we left, he invited me to visit him from time to time. Despite his corny sense of humor, he really does have a lot of important knowledge to share with me, and the more he tells me, the more questions I have."

"Well, why can't Sari live on Cybertron and on earth?" asked Bulkhead. "I mean, she can use the space bridge to sort of, you know, be a commuter."

"I don't think using the space bridge as a commuting solution would work out," said Optimus. "The space bridge is meant for special travel only, and each trip has to be approved by the High Council."

Sari turned to Arcee. "Arcee, what do you think?"

"Sari, I'm a little reluctant to offer you advice on such an important decision, seeing as how I've only known you for such a short time. I'm afraid I'll have to abstain on this one," Arcee gave Sari a smile, "but my circuits tell me that whatever decision you make, it will be a good one."

"I understand, Arcee. I wish Prowl was still here," sighed Sari.

That left one person in the group to answer. Everyone turned to Optimus.

"Hey, Optimus, what do you think?" asked Sari.

"Sari, here's my advice to you," said Optimus. "Let me start by asking you a question: of all the Autobots and all the humans in your life, who do you think knows you the best?"

Sari sat back in her chair. She was not expecting this question. She sighed and answered "My Dad."

"Then it seems to me," continued Optimus, "that the person best qualified to help you is your father."

"But what if he just tells me to come back to earth!" protested Sari.

"Maybe he will," said Optimus. "But I would be very surprised if he would make such a snap judgment. In the solar cycles I've known him he strikes me as a very wise and patient man – certainly, patient with you, Sari." Optimus gave her a knowing glance. "I also know that he cares for you very deeply. No matter how he feels personally, he would want to give you the best advice possible."

All the Autobots were in agreement with Optimus' advice.

Professor Sumdac was in his office on a Saturday morning. He liked working Saturdays because it was quiet. Everyone was home – except for a few "eager beavers" like himself, he chuckled. Saturdays were the times when he could set aside Executive Board complaints, political issues, competitive worries, and be free to plan and think big thoughts.

The video phone rang. "Incoming message from Cybertron." He pressed the button to accept.

Sari's face appeared on the screen. "Hi, Dad!"

"Sari! Oh my goodness, how good it is to see you! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Dad! Ratchet, Arcee and I went to go see Dataminer, the technorganic expert. He examined me and told me so much about myself. It was amazing. He was able to turn on a few of my mods, but Dad, he told me something truly incredible."

"What? What did he say, Sari?" Isaac sat up in his chair.

"Dad, you're not going to believe this, but I asked him about my lifespan. Dataminer said that I may live for millions of years."

Isaac blinked his eyes. "Millions…did you say, millions of years?"

"Yep, that's right. According to Dataminer, my Cybertron half keeps my human half alive. As long as my spark chamber is alive, I will stay alive."

Isaac let that thought sink in. "Sari, that is incredible! What a thing to find out!"

"But Dad, there's another reason I'm calling you. I really need to talk to you."

"Oh, Sari, you know I will be happy to listen." Isaac sat back in his chair and gave Sari his full attention. "Tell me everything."

Sari proceeded to share with her father all her feelings – her worry that, living so long, she will wind up being the last human in the universe; her strangeness about having one foot in Cybertron, one foot on earth; her confusion of not knowing who she really is, or where she belongs.

"Who am I, Dad? Am I a human with a Cybertronian side, or am I a Cybertronian with a human side? Where do I really belong? Dad, I'm so confused."

"Oh, my beautiful Sari," her father said, "such heavy burdens to bear for such a young person."

Isaac thought for a moment. "Tell me, when you are on Cybertron, how does it feel to you? Do you feel a connection to the place?"

Sari pondered the question. "I think I do, Dad. Walking around, I do kind of have a feeling like I belong. It's hard to describe, but yes, now that you mention it, it's there."

"Then I think," continued her father, "that staying on Cybertron may be what you ought to do, at least for now – as difficult as it is for me to say that."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Sari asked.

"Well, I do miss you, Sari. But I also want what is best for you. I think, as long as we can keep having these video phone calls, I am willing to wait until I can see you again in person. For now, I believe your destiny calls for you to be on Cybertron."

"Thanks, Dad. Optimus told me you were a very wise person, and he said if there was someone to talk to about my feelings, it was you."

"Well," said Isaac, feeling a little embarrassed, "I am certainly honored to be held in such high esteem." He cleared his throat. "So, do you have a place to stay there?"

"Yes, when we arrived, they managed to find me a nice place. I asked them to make sure it was big enough to let in my Autobot friends," Sari smiled. "When I first called you, it was from my apartment."

"Well, well, an apartment. That's wonderful! Who knows, Sari, maybe someday I may be able to visit you!" said Isaac.

"Hey, Dad, that would be awesome! I'll talk to Optimus and see if you can use the space bridge sometime."

"Sari, one other thing," said Isaac, "What about that meeting with the High Council?"

"Oh, that will not be for a little bit," answered Sari. "Optimus says they will schedule us in. We'll be told when our time comes up."

"Well, don't forget my advice, and be on your best behavior," said Isaac.

"I won't forget, Dad. I'm so glad I called. You're the best Daddy in both worlds!" Sari grinned. "I love you so much!"

"Aw, I love you too, my Sari. You take care of yourself. And you listen to Optimus; he's got good advice there!" Isaac smiled.

"I sure will. OK I'm going to go back to fixing up my apartment. I will call you again soon. Love you Daddy!"

"I love you, my Sari! Good bye!"

"Connection ended" the video phone declared, as Professor Sumdac hung up. "Oh, dear," Isaac let out a deep sigh. "I was afraid she might be staying."

**Well, that's Chapter 3. Looks like Sari's staying on Cybertron for now. We shall see what happens in the future. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sari's settling in on Cybertron. She's putting the finishing touches on her apartment, and has been helping out repairing malfunctioning technology. All in all she's starting to get a reputation as a valued technorganic!**

**Things are going well - until she finds some Autobots who don't appreciate organics, and Sari and Bee run into Sentinel Prime!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari.**

After her encouraging talk with her Dad, Sari's enjoying getting settled in. She's downloaded several photographs from earth and mounted them around the walls of her apartment: a large panoramic shot of Detroit, another one of Sumdac Tower, a photo of Prowl next to his tree, and a picture of her with her Dad.

"So, what do you think, Bee?" Sari gestures towards her final gallery placement. "Bee? Hey! Put down the video game for a minute and look!"

Bumblebee pauses for a microsecond and glances over. "Yeah, looks good."

"Aaargh! You're no help!"

Bumblebee stops the game. "Sorry, Sar. I get too much into these games." He puts down the controller and takes a look at all the pictures. "Hey, I like the big one of Detroit!" He then studies the picture of Prowl next to his tree. "You miss Prowl, don't you?"

Sari sighs. "Yeah, I really do. I sure could use his ongoing training right now - especially with all the stuff Dataminer's been telling me about how my human side's out of whack with my Cybertron side. Until I can get everything in sync, Ratchet won't turn on the mods I had before my overload."

"Hey, you've still got that crazy electronic mojo thing! I've watched you work on a broken machine, and it's awesome to see how you move your hands. Those tiny pads come out of your digits, and everything zooms around so fast - the next thing you know, the whole machine's up and purring like a...like a..." Bee tried to remember the furry earth creature.

"Cat?" says Sari, with a smile.

"Yeah, that thing! You fixed the space bridge when your Dad and Bulkhead couldn't figure out the transwarp field sequencers, remember?"

"Yeah," chuckled Sari. "I loved seeing the shocked look on their faces. That was cool."

"And yesterday, you repaired the servers that crashed in Ratchet's building," laughed Bumblebee.

"Yeah, that was funny. His doors wouldn't open and the windows all were shut. He grumbled about it being an old broken-down building until I touched the switch and told him what was wrong."

"It's cool how your eyes go from blue to white when you go into mojo mode," Bumblebee observed.

"Beats me how it happens," said Sari. "I touch a machine, and all these images pop up in my brain - or my processor, whatever: blueprints, maps, circuit layouts. The next thing you know, I understand everything about it. I can "see" the broken parts, where they are, and I know how to fix them. Then, I let my fingers go and do their thing."

"Cool! You're a one-bot repair shop!" smiled Bumblebee.

"Heh! I think, though, I annoy Ratchet a little bit. He likes to do things 'the old-fashioned way'" Sari makes quotation marks with her fingers, "and I don't like stepping on his servos," replied Sari.

"Aw, he's a big bot - he can handle it," said Bee. "Anyway, what do you want to do today? I say we do some sightseeing."

"Great! Where should we go?"

"Well, how about we visit Iacon? That's where Fanzone got accidentally transported when he was sucked into the space bridge portal on top of Sumdac Tower. It's a funny story."

"Not funny for Fanzone!" laughed Sari. "How far is it?"

"Just a few hours. C'mon you ride with me."

"Hey!" said Sari, "Why don't I use my jet skates?"

So, off they go, headed to Iacon; Bumblebee in car mode, Sari on her jet skates. After a while, though, Sari grew tired of skating so long and said to Bumblebee, "Hey, Bee! I think I'll take you up on your offer!" and got inside.

When they arrived on Iacon, Sari got out to stretch. "It was fun for a while, but I think the jet skates are meant to get me somewhere fast, not for a long haul," she groaned.

"Guess you should have used your Dad's jet pack instead, huh?" replied Bumblebee.

"Ah, well. I was so excited about using the mod Dataminer said I could have back," Sari smiled.

Just then, a few of the Iaconians got their look at Sari, in human mode. "Eeew, it's an organic!" Some ran away. Others stayed and yelled "Let's step on it!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Yelled Sari, as she dodged stomping pedes headed her way. Luckily, her Cybertronian agility and speed were equal to the challenge - unlike poor Fanzone, who, when he was in the same situation, stumbled around until he was rescued by Ratchet.

Bumblebee jumped in the fray. "Leave my friend alone!" He yelled. "What?" The Iaconians responded, "you're friends with this organic? You touch it? Yuck!"

Just then, as if things couldn't get worse, they did. Who should turn up, but Sentinel Prime! He came as soon as his sensors detected the commotion, and when he spotted Sari, he grabbed Bumblebee and began dressing him down. "How DARE you bring one of these disgusting organics to our fair city! I should haul you in for such an infraction!"

Sari protested, "Hey, we just wanted to visit your city, that's all, and..."

Sentinel Prime cut her off. "Silence, organic! You have no rights here!" He then threw Bumblebee down, and as a show of force, proceeded to snatch up Sari by the scruff of her neck. "Let me show you what we do with you filthy creatures!"

Sari decided she'd had enough. Firing a blue orb at Sentinel's servo, she caught him totally off guard. He dropped her, and she transformed into robot mode as she landed on the ground. "All we wanted to do was visit your city, that's all!"

"Wha...what? Oh, it's one of YOU!" Sentinel yelled. "I should have known this Autobot would be hanging around one of you technorganic freaks!"

"She's not a freak! This is Sari Sumdac, who was responsible for helping us defeat Megatron! Show some respect..." Bumblebee started until Sentinel got in his face, until cowed, he continued, "...Sentinel...Prime, sir."

Sari, suddenly discovering a diplomatic mod inside her, said "Sentinel Prime, I know and deeply appreciate your efforts at protecting Iacon. I sincerely apologize for my sudden appearance in human form. If it would meet with your approval, I will remain in my robot form as long as we are here, so as not to alarm your citizens further. With your permission, we'll be on our way"

His ego massaged, Sentinel relented. "Very well. But be sure you stay out of trouble, or I will make your stay very unpleasant! You may go!"

"Thank you, Sentinel Prime! We will heed your warning." Said Sari. She and Bumblebee continued on their way.

"Woah! Where did THAT come from?" Asked Bee. "All of a sudden, you sounded like some fancy diplomat!"

"I'm not sure, Bee," she replied. "Out of the blue, my processor kicked in some kind of diplomat mode, and I knew the right words to speak to calm him down. I can't explain it."

"Sari, you are one surprise after another!" laughed Bumblebee. "Whatever it is you did back there, thanks for talking us out of that scrap. "Sentinel is such a glitch-head!"

"He may be," Sari responded, "but he does have Iacon's best interests at heart."

Bumblebee gave Sari a wierd look. "Um, Ooohh-kay..." He wondered if some of her human/Cybertron synching up was finally kicking in. Or, maybe this was just the diplomat circuitry still firing in her processors.

"So, where should we go?" Sari said. "You're my tour guide, Bee!"

Bumblebee pointed to a display at one of the intersections. "Let's have a look here," he said. "We're not too far from The Metroplex. That's the headquarters of the Autobot High Council. It's where you'll go when they call for you. May as well become familiar with where it's located. Then from there, we can go see Fortress Maximus. It's the central base of the Cybertron Elite Guard. And finally," Bumblebee pointed to a spot in the lower-east quadrant, "I'll show you where Maccadam's Old Oil House is. Although," he said, "Ratchet would have my head if he found out I took you inside."

"Oh? Why is that?" Asked Sari.

"Umm, let's just say, you're definitely underage." Smiled Bee.

So Sari and Bumblebee spent the day seeing the sights of Iacon. They enjoyed their field trip despite the run-in with Sentinel Prime. Sari discovered yet another mod of hers: this "diplomat" mode which kicks in during situations that call for using just the right words to smooth things over during tense negotiations. She wondered what other mods might kick in at odd times.

It was late by the time they got back to Sari's apartment, and as Bumblebee dropped her off she yawned, "G'night, Bee! Thanks for a great day!"

"See you tomorrow, Sar! It was fun!"

**So, that's the end of their field trip. Sari continues learning more things about herself, and continues to surprise her friends with the things she can do. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The day has finally been announced! Optimus is informed that the Autobot High Council has called Sari and her friends to appear.**

Sari and Bumblebee were with Ratchet and Bulkhead when Optimus came by. He told the group he received word from the Autobot High Council; they were to appear before the Council the next solar cycle.

"Finally! I wonder what the delay was about?" Said Bumblebee.

"I don't know, Bumblebee" said Optimus, "but I'm sure we will learn everything at the Council."

"Hey, Optimus, what do you think is the reason for our summons?" asked Sari. "I'm sure it's important."

"They didn't say, but if I were to guess, Sari, I think they want to recognize our efforts at defeating and capturing Megatron and bringing him to justice," said Optimus.

"Aah, these politicians," grumbled Ratchet, "they just want to hand out nice medals and such. I'm just glad that pile of slag Megatron's where he belongs, no matter who did it or how it got done!"

"Hey, if you don't want your medal, Ratchet, give it to me, I'll take it!" Said Bumblebee.

Ratchet raised an optic. "Oh, you think so, eh? Well, you can go kiss my golden skidplate, young'un! I didn't say I wouldn't accept the honor – just making commentary on politicians, that's all."

Sari sat back and smiled. She always enjoyed the back-and-forth between Ratchet and Bumblebee; the entertainment was priceless!

That evening, Sari called her Dad. It was the first chance she had since the trip to Iacon. Some other bots in Ratchet's building were having problems, and she had spent the day fixing things like the elevator, the exterior lighting, and the building's network.

"Dad, you should have seen the look on Sentinel Prime's face when I fired a blue orb at his servo," Sari laughed. "Bumblebee tried talking to him, but he just got in Bee's face. Then the strangest thing happened. Something flipped on in my processor, and I started knowing just the right words to say to get him to calm down and let us go. Bumblebee and I call it my 'diplomat mod'".

"Well, Sari," her Dad replied, "it sounds like you found a new ability that will help you in tight situations. After all, great leaders have found there are times when talking can be the appropriate action instead of going in with guns blazing. And not just in tight situations, but whenever you need to be communicating to high leaders or representatives from other cultures; calling it a 'diplomat mod' is very appropriate! I think you are so very lucky to have this."

"Yeah, Dad, and wouldn't you know it, this mod kicked in at the right time, just before I appear before the High Council."

"I'll tell you, Sari," her Dad opined, "I get the feeling there is an underlying purpose guiding you in all of this. That mod kicking in when it did - it is not accidental, I think."

"You may be right, Dad. Remember when I first fell down that chute in the Autobot's ship and the AllSpark chamber opened? It 'talked' to me somehow. I remember asking it 'Did we just have a conversation?' Even Dataminer says there's something behind all this."

"Well, Sari, I know everything's going to be all right at the High Council. I'll admit, I was a little worried, but after your experience with Sentinel Prime, you will be just fine!" Isaac smiled.

"Thanks, Dad! I feel good about that – although I can't help but wonder if there's more to that appearance than just giving us all a 'thumbs up'. Maybe they had a busy schedule, or maybe they delayed the appearance for some other reason – who knows?" Sari wondered.

"Well, you will find out very soon, my Sari," said Isaac, "and then you will let me know, OK?"

"You can count on it, Dad!" Smiled Sari, "and thanks again for your words of encouragement; it means a lot to me."

"Oh, you are most welcome, my beautiful daughter!" Said Isaac. "I am always here for you!"

The day of their appearance at the Autobot High Council, Sari and her friends took their places before the Council podium. Remembering her word to Sentinel Prime, Sari had gone into robot mode before she arrived in Iacon.

"All rise!" went the announcement as Ultra Magnus and the High Council entered the assembly. At the front of Sari's group stood Optimus, with Ratchet behind him to his right, and Bulkhead behind to his left. Sari and Bumblebee were behind Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Optimus Prime," said Ultra Magnus, "you and your team were singularly responsible for defeating Megatron's assault on earth and thwarting his attempt to recover the AllSpark fragments. In addition to bringing Megatron to Cybertron to face justice, you were able to use the Magnus Hammer to forge the AllSpark Matrix, in order to bring the remains of the AllSpark back to Cybertron. For this we owe you and your team a debt of gratitude."

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus," said Optimus, "we are honored to be so recognized by you and the High Council. My team and I shall always remain faithful Cybertronian citizens loyal to the Magnus."

"And we also wish to pay our deepest respects to your comrade Prowl," said Alpha Trion. He sacrificed his Spark to protect all from Megatron's clone detonations. His memory and deeds shall live on in Cybertron history."

"Although not an official member of our group, Prowl was a valued comrade," offered Optimus, "he will be deeply missed." Sari bowed her head and sadly remembered her great friend.

"And there is yet one other unofficial member of your team, Optimus Prime," said Ultra Magnus. "Sari Sumdac, please step forward."

All eyes turned to Sari as she stepped beside Optimus. "I am here, Ultra Magnus."

This time, it was Perceptor's turn. "Sari Sumdac, your contributions toward assisting Ratchet in bringing Arcee back online are both noteworthy and remarkable. It was the opinion of the Ministry of Science that her processor was beyond repair. Yet you managed to assist Ratchet to locate and guide the precise surgeries that brought her back."

"Perceptor, I am humbled by the High Council's recognition, and honored to have been able to assist in the recovery of Arcee's processing capabilities. Thank you for your kind words."

Bumblebee thought to himself, "Boy, it's a good thing this 'diplomat mod' kicked in when it did!"

"You may also be interested to know," continued Perceptor, "that the Ministry of Science and I have taken the opportunity to study the output from the scans that Dataminer had made on you. His findings were so remarkable he felt the need to share them with us."

Sari was surprised to hear this. Dataminer had not told her about sharing his findings with the Ministry of Science. However, she kept these thoughts to herself.

"Indeed, your list of capabilities is extremely long and varied. Certainly longer than that of any technorganic that Dataminer had studied, and indeed, longer than most Autobots," said Perceptor. We have been studying this data since we first came in possession of it – which is why we had to delay the start of this Council meeting with you and your group."

"So THAT was the reason for the delay!" thought Ratchet.

"Sari Sumdac, the High Council had asked the Ministry of Science to try to determine the ultimate purpose of your programming, and why it is you are in possession of such a varied and extensive set of mods," said Alpha Trion. "They could only surmise that Dataminer's theories may be closest to the truth: namely, that the AllSpark had some purpose in allowing your protoform to merge with the human DNA supplied by your earth father. If that is true, Sari, then our two races are linked in some mysterious way and you may be the key. It is hoped that, in future solar cycles, the answer will be made known."

"Thank you, Alpha Trion," said Sari. "That is also my hope."

"The Autobot High Council wishes to be with you on that journey, Sari," continued Ultra Magnus, "and to that end, there is something we would like to offer to you, something which will open doors to you that otherwise may remain shut. To assist you on that path we have decided to grant you, if you desire it, Cybertronian citizenship."

Sari was taken aback. To her knowledge, no one other than a full Autobot was ever granted Cybertronian citizenship! Sari Sumdac, who on earth was reminded by Porter C. Powell that she has no Social Security Number, no birth certificate, no adoption papers, has the opportunity to become a citizen of Cybertron? The offer excited her, and she was tempted to blurt out a "yes", but her diplomat mod recovered in time before she spoke. "The Council's offer is truly a deep honor, Ultra Magnus, and not something to be taken lightly. Might I ask your indulgence to think this through carefully before making my decision?"

"Certainly, Sari," said Ultra Magnus. "We shall convene again in two solar cycles."

After the high council meeting, Sari sat with her friends. "I can't believe they want to offer me citizenship!" She said. "Has any technorganic ever been offered it?"

"Never before, Sari," said Optimus. "Cybertronian citizenship has only been offered to Autobots. It was a surprise as well to me, although I must say it is well deserved. Citizenship would give you many rights on Cybertron you currently do not have, as Ultra Magnus indicated."

"Citizenship would also bring with it many duties and responsibilities, Sari. Don't forget that part," said Ratchet. "You would be required to take an Oath of Loyalty to the Magnus, and you would be subject to The Autobot High Council's decisions regarding what you would do and where you might be assigned. I suspect," Ratchet offered, "that might be the reason behind the reason why they offered it to you: to be able to keep better tabs on you."

Optimus chuckled, "Ratchet might be a cynical old bot Sari, but as far as we know, he may be right. Still, it is a very great thing for you to consider."

Sari sat back and let all this sink in. She has two solar cycles before she must announce her decision, and if she decides to go ahead, make her Oath of Loyalty to the Magnus.

When she returned home, Sari sat before her video phone. "What time is it on earth?" She wondered.

**So Sari has a very important decision to make. What will her father think? Should she take the Oath of Loyalty to the Magnus and become a citizen of Cybertron? If she becomes a citizen, what duties and responsibilities will be imposed on her from the Autobot High Council? We shall see! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes place immediately after Sari returned home from The Metroplex. She was sitting at her video phone about to phone her Dad, when instead, she got a call...**

Sari's musings were interrupted by a ringing sound. "Incoming message from Bulkhead," said her video phone. She accepted the call.

"Oh, hi, Sari," said Bulkhead, "Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that your Dad's busy working on the space bridge on Sumdac Tower; I'm helping him from here on Cybertron. It went haywire all of a sudden. I uh, figured you might be trying to reach him and didn't want you to worry if he wasn't answering you call."

"Aw, that's very thoughtful of you, Bulkhead," said Sari. "Thanks for letting me know!"

"Hey, no problem! You want me to tell him to call you when we're done?"

"Yes, please, that'd be great! Thanks, Bulkhead!"

"You're welcome, Sari!" He said. "I'll let him know. See ya!"

"Connection ended" the video phone declared. Sari sat back in her chair. "Bulkhead, you may be a powerful giant, but you are the sweetest, most thoughtful bot I know!" Thoughts of calling her Dad temporarily delayed, she decided to work around her apartment. It was a good thing, too; all the time spent at the Autobot High Council and fixing things at Ratchet's building didn't leave much time for housekeeping duties, and her place showed it.

She spent the next several megacycles straightening and cleaning. Still no call. "Wow, that space bridge must be in bad shape!" Just then, her video phone rang, "Incoming message from Bulkhead." Sari accepted the call.

"Hey, Sari, we got the space bridge working, and, uh, there's someone here on Cybertron who wants to see you," said Bulkhead. He stepped aside, and Isaac came on the screen! "Hello, my Sari! May I come see your apartment?"

"Daddy? Daddy!" Sari screamed. "How soon can you get here? Please come by – I can't wait to see you!"

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee say it will be just a few minutes. Will see you shortly!"

Sari hung up and danced for joy around her apartment. "My Dad is here? He's here! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That Bulkhead! I should have known he was up to something! I'll bet he and Bumblebee were in on this together!"

When her doorbell rang she almost used her jet skates to rush to open the door. There stood her father! "Daddy! Oh Daddy!" She gave him the biggest hug.

"O Sari, my beautiful daughter, it's so good to see you! Optimus made the arrangements for me to use the space bridge, but there were a few technical glitches and Bulkhead took care of those. For a while there I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to make it."

Sari brought her father in and showed him around her apartment. "My goodness, Sari, this is so nice," he said. "You have really made a beautiful place for yourself here!"

"Thanks, Dad," Sari said. "Let me make you some tea, and I can tell you all about my trip to the Autobot High Council."

They sat down on Sari's sofa, and over tea and crumpets, she told her Dad all about the High Council meeting, what they told her, and their offer to Sari of Cybertronian citizenship.

"So, I have two days to decide, Dad. If I go ahead, then I have to make an Oath of Loyalty to the Magnus, and then I will be a citizen subject to the Autobot High Council. Of course, I will also have rights not available to alien visitors of Cybertron; I will be treated as an equal among Cybertronians, and be allowed to make inquiries into many databases, which would help me with research into my origins. It's a big decision."

"Well, Sari, I must tell you that these are some of the things that I have thought about ever since I found you in my lab. I never knew where you came from, but I was fairly certain that you were not from earth. As that rat Powell said, you had no papers to prove you were a legal resident of the United States, much less of earth. No matter how much I loved you, I was helpless! That is why I kept you in Sumdac Towers. I cannot tell you how many nights I lay awake fearing the authorities might discover your true identity, and, and," Isaac's voice trembled, "take you away from me and experiment on you!" Isaac recovered himself and sipped his tea.

"I think," he said, "that Cybertronian citizenship is something that you not only need, but deserve. You came from Cybertron, Sari, we know that now. This is your heritage." He reached over and put his arm around Sari's shoulders. "Tell the Council yes, and take the Oath."

"Thanks, Dad," Sari smiled. "Will you come with me to the High Council?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the whole world, my Sari!" Said Isaac.

"Oh, but we'd better clear things in advance with the High Council," said Sari. "I don't want any complaining from Sentinel Prime when he sees you. I'll see if Optimus can intervene."

So that evening Sari contacted Optimus, who notified Ultra Magnus and the Council that Sari had made her decision, and that her father would be traveling to Iacon to be with her at The Metroplex. All plans were put in place.

On the day the Council reconvened, Sari stood before Ultra Magnus, with her friends and her Dad watching from the sides. "Have you reached a decision, Sari Sumdac?" Asked the Magnus.

"I have, Ultra Magnus. I desire Cybertronian citizenship, and am prepared to take the Oath of Loyalty to the Magnus."

"Very well. Please raise your right servo, and…"

"I object!" A voice came from the back. It was Sentinel Prime!

"Sentinel Prime, what is your objection to the proceedings?" asked Alpha Trion.

"Alpha Trion, is it not in the bylaws of Cybertron that citizenship is limited to Autobots? And if that be the case, why are we offering it to a half-breed technorganic?" Sentinel sneered at Sari.

"Sentinel Prime, the Autobot High Council has the rights, as you well know, to offer citizenship to any individual who can demonstrate their Cybertronian origin," said Perceptor. "The Ministry of Science has determined, based on the findings given to us by Dataminer, that Sari Sumdac's origins were indeed from a protoform."

"And from where did this alleged protoform originate?" asked Sentinel Prime.

"That has not yet been determined," answered Perceptor.

"Then we cannot say for certain that she is of Cybertronian origin, can we?" responded Sentinel Prime.

"I will attest to her origins," said a voice from the back. All turned to the rear. It was Dataminer!

"Perceptor, Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion. You well know my life-long dedication to the study of technorganics. I have given everything to its study. When Sari Sumdac came into my office and allowed me to examine her, and I was presented with the results, I was humbled by what I saw: the unique characteristics of her mods, of her design. Never in my millions of solar cycles had I seen such perfection! I was determined to uncover her origins. I enlisted the help of the Ministry of Science because I felt inadequate to the task. But, if there is one thing I know to the depth of my Spark, it is this: the protoform from which Sari began is of Cybertronian origin. There can be no other explanation! I will stake my reputation on this!"

Sari bowed her head and smiled. Her father felt like applauding, but held back, unsure of the protocol. Everyone turned back towards Sentinel Prime for his reaction. He said nothing, but scowled, accepting defeat.

"Thank you, Dataminer, for your valued input," said Alpha Trion. "If there are no other objections," there were none, "then Sari Sumdac, please raise your right servo, and take the Cybertron Oath of Loyalty to the Magnus."

Sari raised her right servo and declared:

I, Sari Sumdac, hereby declare, on oath,  
That I absolutely and entirely  
Pledge loyalty to the Magnus,  
and that I will support and defend Cybertron  
on behalf of the Autobot High Council  
Against all enemies, foreign and planetary,

That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same

And that I take this obligation freely,  
Without any processor reservation  
or purpose of evasion;  
So help me AllSpark.

"Congratulations, citizen Sumdac," said Ultra Magnus. All present please welcome the newest member of our Cybertron family."

Everyone in the assembly cheered Sari! Her father clapped loudly! "Congratulations, my Sari!"

**So that's one end, and yet another beginning. Sentinel Prime tried to thwart the proceedings, but thanks to Dataminer, his efforts failed. Now we have the beginning of Sari's life as a Cybertronian citizen. Where will it take her now? We shall see! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Takes place immediately after Sari's Oath of Loyalty. Where will she be assigned? Let's find out!**

Immediately after the Autobot High Council meeting, Sari's friends waited outside the Metroplex. Sari had been called to a side room to receive her Autobot insignia, and they were anxious to see how she looked!

"Hey, where's Optimus and Professor Sumdac?" asked Bulkhead.

"Ultra Magnus asked them to stay behind," said Ratchet. "He and the Council want to discuss Sari's assignment with both of them. It makes sense, since Sari is still underage and they would want her father involved in the discussions."

"Hey, it sounds like Sari's gonna be reporting to Optimus. Cool!" said Bumblebee.

Just then, Sari came out. Her Autobot insignia had been placed just below her left shoulder, beside the bright round disk covering her AllSpark chamber.

"Hey, Sari! Looking good!" said Bumblebee.

"Thanks Bee!" smiled Sari.

"How about when you're in human mode?" asked Bulkhead.

"Check it out! For human mode, they gave me a ring!" A flash of blue and Sari switched over to human mode so she could show everyone her Autobot ring. A bright gold ring, she wore it on her right ring finger; the brilliant silver Autobot insignia shimmered in the light. "Is that cool, or what?"

"A beautiful ring, Sari!" said Arcee. "We're all very happy for you on this your first day as a Cybertronian. Wear your insignia with pride; you've earned it!"

"Hey, where's my Dad? And Optimus?" asked Sari.

"They're talking with Ultra Magnus about your assignment." said Ratchet. "Come to think of it, they may also be talking about OUR assignments. It just occurred to me that we haven't heard anything since our big return from earth."

"Oh yeah. Guess our little vacation's about over," said Bulkhead, scratching his helmet.

Just then, Optimus and Professor Sumdac emerged from the Metroplex. Sari stepped forward. "Dad! Optimus! What did you learn?"

"Well, Sari," said her father, "the Autobot High Council recognizes that your human side still needs time to develop to adulthood, and for that purpose, they have asked me to resume responsibility for your education."

"And for your Cybertronian half, you are to be a member of my team, reporting to me," said Optimus." As your Prime, I will work side by side with your father, and we will have co-equal responsibility for your development, both as a Cybertronian and as a human."

"So, where will I live?" asked Sari.

"You will live half of the time on earth, in Sumdac Tower, with the tutor bots as before," said Isaac, "and you will live the other half on Cybertron, continuing your cyber ninja training." Isaac then turned to Optimus.

"The Autobot High Council has appointed Jazz to be your cyber ninja tutor, Sari," continued Optimus. "While you are on Cybertron, he will be your officer."

"Hey!" thought Bulkhead, "I was right! She'll be a commuter!" Bumblebee caught Bulkhead smiling to himself. At first, Bee wasn't sure what that was about, and then he remembered. "Darned if the big guy didn't get it right!" thought Bumblebee.

"Also while on Cybertron, you will report regularly to Dataminer, and he and Jazz will send reports back to Ratchet to let him know which of your mods can be turned back on." said Optimus.

"Yes sir, Optimus," said Sari.

"That's not all," Optimus continued. "The Council gave assignments to all of us gathered here: Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. You will all be part of my team. Our mission is to protect earth."

"Earth?" asked Bumblebee, "But, I thought Megatron was defeated."

"He was," said Optimus. "But as you saw at the Stunticon episode, there are Decepticons who are still out there. The Council knows they are plotting. But," Optimus lowered his voice and looked around, "Let us get to a more secure area, rather than continue to talk out here in the open among strange bots."

Sari, her Dad and Optimus' new team left Iacon and headed back to Ratchet's building. It was old, but they were among long-term, trustworthy friends.

Once inside, Optimus continued. "As I was saying, the Decepticons are plotting. The Autobot High Council has received some disturbing intelligence reports. They learned about three things. First, as you saw with the Stunticon episode, they continue their efforts to try to break Megatron out of prison. Second, as before, they still want to get control of the space bridge technology." Optimus paused, and he and Isaac both looked at Sari.

"What's the third? Why are you and Dad looking at me?" asked Sari.

"The third, Sari," said her Dad, is they want to capture you."

"What?" Gasped everyone else.

"Me? Why Me?" asked Sari.

Optimus sat back and shook his head. "Swindle. He's an arms dealer, a mod dealer and a part-time Decepticon. Apparently, he knows a thing or two about technorganics as well, having worked with Blackarachnia. When she told him about you Sari, he became intrigued. He decided to dispatch a few of his informers around earth and Cybertron to learn more. They fed him information about your technorganic side when you injured your elbow. He also learned about your upgrade and your overload." Optimus sighed. "He's quite the intelligence agent, I'm afraid."

"And now, I assume Swindle has learned about Sari's long list of emerging mods?" asked Arcee.

"Yes. And he's learned about the Council's unusual step of offering a technorganic Cybertronian citizenship. He must have put two and two together and assessed that Sari would be one high-value acquisition. That's what the Council believes," said Optimus. "He wants what Sari has for himself, or for the highest bidder. It's our understanding that he has gathered up a group of Decepticons and formed a posse."

"Well, maybe I should just stay here on Cybertron!" Sari said, looking fearful.

"The Council considered that, but decided it was not advisable," said Optimus. The Decepticons might try holding your father hostage as a bargaining tool."

Sari thought of the Decepticons holding her Dad captive again. "No way will I let them hold you hostage, Dad!" she said angrily.

"Don't worry, Sari. We are ready to do our best, and the Council has authorized my team full weapons capabilities for defending earth." Optimus looked at his new squad.

He then turned to Sari. ''Until you become an adult and all your mods are turned on, you will need help defending yourself against an attack. The Autobot High Council believes we here have proven ourselves capable. We have been designated earth's first line of defense. And as you grow and develop more powerful mods, Sari, and learn cyber ninja techniques from Jazz, you will eventually be able to join us in defending earth. That is also the Council's wish."

"With Dataminer's and Jazz' guidance, Sari, I can get your mods turned on again so you can better defend yourself," said Ratchet. "Until then, on my honor, you have all of us here to keep that Deceptiscum away from you."

"You bet!" said Bulkhead.

"Absolutely Sar!" said Bumblebee.

"We will protect you, Sari!" said Arcee.

"And I will do my very best, working with the Autobots, to monitor the skies and get Sumdac Towers protected like an iron shield!" said Isaac. "We will know the moment those Deceptislimes come anywhere near earth!"

"Thanks, Dad, guys!" Said Sari, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm ready!"

"In that case," said Optimus looking at his team, "Cybertronians, Professor Sumdac, let's roll out!"

**So begins a new chapter in Sari's life! Sari will be a commuter; looks like Bulkhead had it right after all – who knew! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To get to earth, Optimus and his crew won't be using the space bridge. In support of their mission, the Autobot High Council has assigned them a ship. But you didn't think this would be a boring trip, did you?**

Optimus and his crew were informed by the Autobot High Council that they have been assigned a ship: a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor, the Ark-32.

The day for Optimus to take command of the ship was an exciting one for Sari! She and her father were awed by the size of it. Ratchet was familiar with the Vanguard-class ships, and instructed them on its history, as well as its current defensive and offensive capabilities: "The Ark-32 is one of a fleet of numbered Autobot ships designated 'Ark'. They are named after the first legendary lost Ark. For engines, the Ark-32 features 4 Hyperfuel Intake Accelerators."

"We're fortunate that the Council has authorized her to be armed with 16 particle-combustion cannons port, 16 laser emitters starboard, a primary starfield missile launcher, and an overshock sonic battery. I wager she'll be ready for anything the Deceptiscum try to throw at us."

It will be six months – or six orbital cycles in Cybertronian terms, before Sari will be back to her apartment. Among her important mementos, she packs her picture of Prowl sitting next to his tree. "Good bye, apartment! See you in a little while!" she says.

The trip from Cybertron to earth takes two weeks, so the crew used the first few days to familiarize themselves with the ship. Sari and Professor Sumdac worked with Arcee on the long-range scanners, while Bulkhead drilled on the weaponry. Ratchet conducted inventory in the sick bay while Bumblebee botted navigation systems and Optimus captained the ship.

On the third day out, Professor Sumdac discovered a problem with one of the long-range scanning equipment's key components. "Arcee, there's a fault warning coming from the AE-35 unit. I am reading the output from the tests I ran last night and it is recommending replacement. According to the test report, if we do not replace it, 100 percent failure will occur within 72 hours."

"Then let's prepare for the replacement." Arcee replied. "Let me go to the storage chamber to check on the replacement units."

Arcee returned one megacycle later with a concerned look on her faceplate. "The fault warning's not the half of it, Professor," she said. "It appears we left Cybertron without a spare AE-35."

"What?" Said Isaac. "Oh my, oh my. That's bad. What can we do in that case?"

"Let's get Ratchet involved," said Arcee. "He knows a lot about the Ark-32 and all its components." Arcee headed off to sick bay to seek Ratchet's help.

"The AE-35 is Halonian in design and make," said Ratchet. "Extremely complex – way beyond anything we build on Cybertron. We purchase these parts from them rather than build it ourselves. I'm afraid for the most part, we treat it like a black box that gets plugged in to our system. There's not much in there in my opinion that can be modified - or altered."

"Sorry, guys," said Ratchet. "I wish I could give you better news."

"Perhaps I can fix it," said Sari. "Let me try. You know how I've been able to repair equipment so far."

"I'd be extremely careful if I were you, kid." Said Ratchet. "Once you go in there with your mod, you don't know what kinds of systems you'd be getting into – or what you might be taking back out."

"It's an alien system, Sari," said her father. "So far, every system you've fixed has been either from earth or from Cybertron. What will happen to you if you try to repair something else? Maybe nothing, maybe something – we don't know!"

"Before we proceed further, we need to discuss this with Optimus," said Arcee. "He is the Prime, the ship's Captain, and needs to make that call."

Arcee, Ratchet, Professor Sumdac, and Sari met with Optimus to brief him on the situation.

"What are the risks?" asked Optimus.

"If the AE-35 fails, I'm afraid our long-range sensors will not function. We will be blind to any oncoming Decepticon ships until they are within close range." Said Arcee.

"And without a spare to replace, once it fails, our vulnerability to attack will be very high." Said Isaac.

"The AE-35 is not a component, in my experience, that you can crack open and repair," said Ratchet. "It's an alien piece of equipment that we purchase from the Halonians."

"Optimus, I may be able to repair the AE-35. Let me try." Said Sari.

"And what might happen if Sari attempts a repair?" Optimus inquired.

"The AE-35 is a highly complex piece of equipment. There is a risk that Sari might be overwhelmed with the repair, or her work might cause it to fail sooner than anticipated." Said Arcee. "On the other hand, we are unaware of the extent of her capabilities."

"Professor, what's your opinion?" asked Optimus.

"It seems to me that Sari's capabilities are way beyond what anyone to date has expected." Said Isaac. "Regardless, I think Ratchet is the one most familiar with the AE-35 unit, and he has some very important concerns."

"My biggest concern, Optimus," said Ratchet, "is that this is an alien piece of equipment. So far, all of the machines and all of the systems Sari has worked on have been either Cybertronian or earth-based. We don't know what effect going into the AE-35 will have on her repair mod. Will she be able to repair it? Maybe, maybe not. But what will be the affect on Sari? That we don't know."

"So, the risk is we either allow the long-range sensors to fail which puts us at very high risk for a Decepticon attack, or we let Sari try to repair the AE-35." Said Optimus. "But we do not know what affect Sari connecting to the AE-35 might have on her."

"Maybe we should try sending a communication to Dataminer." said Sari.

"No, until our arrival, our trip to earth is under cover." Said Optimus. "We cannot allow any communication interceptions."

Optimus thought and considered the pros and cons very carefully. "Very well. Sari, see what you can do to repair the AE-35. But take care, and if you get the slightest sense that you are in danger, back away. I don't want you damaging your circuits. Ratchet, stay next to her and be ready in case something goes wrong."

So with the whole crew watching, and Ratchet beside her, Sari placed her hands near the long-range sensor control panel. Her fingers opened up and the prods penetrated the keyboard. Immediately her eyes went from blue to white and she began "seeing" the internal workings of the sensor equipment.

"The other long-range components are working fine," Sari said. "I am testing them all. The sensors are telling me about all ships within 15 parsecs: 8 in total. Of the 8, 6 are Cybertronian, 1 Nibarian, and 1 Povian. None Decepticon."

Sari started laughing. "I am receiving a transmission that Sentinel Prime is sending to Cybertron from his ship. Plugging his accomplishments of course, and..."

"Never mind that, Sari," said Optimus. "Continue on and see what you can do with the AE-35."

"Yes, sir." Said Sari. "Going towards the AE-35 now."

Sari followed the long-range sensor data paths to the AE-35 port interface. Once there, she began studying the schematics. It was like nothing she had seen before. The circuit paths led to seemingly unending layers of many-to-many relationships. If she wasn't careful about keeping track of the way she had come, she could get lost.

"All right, I'm going in," she told the group.

Sari allowed the AE-35 to tell her where the failing circuit was located. The pathway illuminated itself; ten layers down, a circuitous pathway. She must remember all the foreign key addresses on the way down so she could backtrack her way up.

Once she arrived at the location of the failed circuit, she was able to repair it. "That wasn't so bad," she thought," until she noticed it had a dependency on another component located at another site. "Oh boy. Do I go up, down, or over?" This one was over. She proceeded across to repair it.

Unfortunately, this one required yet another part be repaired, and she went ahead to that part as well. That wasn't the end, though. More and more dependencies! Sari proceeded to many, many other parts, until she finally arrived at the last dependent piece.

"Guys, I'm done! I repaired it!" Sari said triumphantly.

The team cheered, albeit prematurely.

Unfortunately Sari, in her haste, had neglected to keep track of her pathway! "Oh no! How do I get back out?"

"I've got a problem!" She said. "I'm lost in the AE-35! I don't know the way out!"

"Oh no!" Said Ratchet. "Sari! I'm not sure if I can help you!

Everyone was at a loss. "What are we going to do?" asked Isaac. "How can we get her out of there?"

While they were debating, Sari was desperate to find a way out of the maze. Inside the AE-35, she was panicking. "Help, help! Somebody, help me, please!" Then, she heard a calm voice. "Sari, Sari, listen to me."

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Sari. Meditate. Remember the cyber ninja techniques you had learned. Processor-over-matter, Sari. Meditate." The voice said.

"Prowl? Is that you?" Asked Sari.

"Meditate, Sari, meditate. Processor-over-matter." The voice repeated.

Sari calmed down. She began to meditate. "Processor-over-matter. Processor-over-matter." She repeated to herself. She slowed herself down. Slowly, ever slowly, one by one, the millions of other Halonian pathways dropped away, until the single way out appeared to her. She followed the path until she was back at the port which led out of the AE-35. Once there, she was able to return to the control panel. Her prods retracted back into her fingers, her eyes changed back from white to blue. She sat back in the chair, exhausted but serene.

"Sari, what happened?" asked Ratchet. "You yelled 'Help!' then you started chanting 'Processor-over matter' over and over again. I had no idea what was going on."

"Oh my Sari, I was so worried. I thought we lost you." Said her father.

"After I fixed it, I was lost in the AE-35 circuitry. There were so many layers, so many routes. I couldn't find my way out. I panicked, but then I heard a voice reminding me of my cyber-ninja training. Guys, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I believe it was Prowl helping me!"

"Prowl?" said everyone in unison. They all looked at each other.

Optimus put his servo to his chin and thought. "It may be so, Sari. I have heard of cyber-ninja bots who have kept their individuality in the Well of AllSparks. If so, Sari, you are truly fortunate. When you continue your training with Jazz, you can ask him about that."

"Well, all I know my Sari," said Isaac hugging his daughter, "is that you are back with us."

"I just ran a test of the long-range scanners," said Arcee, "and they appear to be running at full capacity. Sari, it looks like you repaired the AE-35. Well done!"

"I'm glad," said Sari weakly. "But if you don't mind, right now, I'd like to recharge. That whole effort took a lot out of me."

"OK, everyone," said Ratchet, "I think I'll take Sari back to my area for a well-needed rest, and an examination by yours truly."

**So perhaps Sari received some assistance from a friend on the other side! I think Jazz might be able to shed some light when she receives her training in a few months – or orbital cycles. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Takes place immediately after the incident with the AE-35. Sari is recuperating in sick bay with Ratchet.**

"How ya doin' kiddo?" asked Ratchet, looking over the sole occupant of his sick bay. "You really had us going there."

"I'm feeling better, thanks, Ratchet," Sari smiled.

"So, you think it was Prowl who guided you out of the AE-35?"

"No, not exactly guided," she responded." The voice talked to me and reminded me of my cyber-ninja training. It told me to use my processor-over-matter meditation. Once I did that, all the other pathways fell aside and the one way out was left. Funny; the voice never identified itself, but somehow, I knew it was Prowl."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure glad you're back with us," said the old bot, looking over some readouts on the monitors over Sari's bed. "Hmm. Now this is interesting."

"What's that?" Sari asked.

"Well, according to this reading here, it looks like another one of your mods just kicked in," Ratchet said. "Appears to be connected somehow with the orb blasters that come out of your servos – or your hands when you're in human mode. Don't move; let me run a test here." Ratchet clicked a few keys on his equipment, and Sari was covered with a green light. Output began scrolling down a display.

"Ah! I see now. This one's a targeting mod. For now, it's hooked itself up to your orb blasters, but as you get more weapons it will work with those as well." Ratchet announced.

"Targeting mod?" Asked Sari.

"Yep. Nearly all bots have 'em. It lets us lock onto things we're going to fire on. Kind of like the cross-hair scopes humans have on their weapons, only this one shows up right in your vision. Maybe Optimus can arrange a little training session for you while we're en route to earth."

"How does it kick in?" Sari asked.

"It's a battle mod, so it doesn't require any particular thought process – it comes on exactly when you need it, although in a training session, you just need to focus on a target. You'll get the hang of it." Said Ratchet.

After Ratchet released her from sick bay, he and Sari went to Optimus to discuss her new mod to see whether she might be able to train with it during their trip to earth.

"What if Bulkhead fires the particle-combustion cannons and Sari tries to target them?" asked Optimus. "We could do it while we're here in deep space."

"Not a bad idea," said Ratchet. "She could stand just above the cannons and target the slag that Bulkhead shoots out."

"I'd be outside the ship? Cool!" Said Sari.

"Before we do any of this," said Optimus, "we'll want to first clear it with your father. He is, after all, co-responsible for you, Sari."

Optimus, Ratchet, and Sari go to meet with Isaac and Bulkhead to discuss her training plan.

"OUTSIDE THE SHIP?" Said Isaac. "How does she keep from floating away?"

"I understand your concern, Professor." Said Ratchet. "Autobots are equipped with special mags on their pedes, which allow them to walk around on the outside of ships. When she is in robot mode, Sari has the same ability. And of course, in robot mode, she's able to exist in the vacuum of space."

"Well, alright then." Said Isaac. "But, Sari, please stay away from the cannons,"

Sari nodded. "I will, Dad."

"Don't worry, Professor," said Bulkhead, "I'll shoot away from Sari, I promise!" Isaac groaned and rubbed his temples.

So Sari switched to robot mode and stepped into the decompression portal. The portal opened and she stepped outside the ship. "Wow!" She said as she gazed around at the blackness of space. "This is totally awesome, guys. It's even more amazing when you're actually standing out here!"

"Ready when you are, Sari!" Said Bulkhead. Sari walked towards the cannons and gave him a wave. Bulkhead let fire one of the cannons. The ship shook from the blast.

"WOW!" Said Sari. I couldn't hear anything, but I could feel it through my pedes."

"You won't hear anything in the vacuum of space, Sari, but see if you can target that object – I doubt your orb will catch it at the speed it was going, though." Said Optimus.

Sari turned to look for the slag. Immediately her targeting mod activated, and it was like she was looking through a long-range telescope with cross-hairs. The cross-hairs moved around until it settled on its prey and her mod signaled to her by blinking that it was locked in. She raised her servo and fired.

In the past, Sari's orb blasters were small, blue things, like when she blasted Powell and Masterson into the elevator. Even recently, when she shot an orb at Sentinel Prime; while it caught him off guard, it was a relatively minor affair.

This orb however, was something else entirely. A pulsing, blue-white sphere, it formed almost instantaneously in front of her servo, and then took off like a beam of light, hunting its target. The orb disappeared into the blackness of space. Seconds passed.

"Perhaps she waited too…"

Suddenly, a great explosion lit up nearby space like a minor nova. "…long," Bulkhead completed his sentence.

"Great Cybertron!" Said Optimus.

"Uh, Sari, let's try another one, only this time, throttle it down a bit." Said Ratchet.

"Yes, sir." Sari replied.

"OK Sari, let me know when you're ready," said Bulkhead.

"Go ahead, Bulkhead," said Sari. Another slag fired away. This time, Sari was ready for it. Her targeting mod immediately locked in microseconds after the slag left the cannon. She raised her servo and fired. The orb this time was smaller, but faster. The orb met the slag less than a mile from where it exited the cannon. Instead of an explosion, there was nothing; orb and slag disappeared!

"Uh, what happened?" Asked Bulkhead. "I could have sworn I fired something."

"You did," said Optimus. "Sari's orb vaporized the slag."

"Good job, Sari. OK, this time, we'll do two at a time," said Optimus. "Go ahead, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead fired off two cannons. Sari's targeting mod split into two separate cross-hairs, one for each slag. She raised both servos and fired. Two orbs went out and disintegrated both slags at once.

"This is fun, guys!" Said Sari.

"Alright, now let's see how many you can go for, Sari." Said Optimus. "Bulkhead, give it all you've got."

Bulkhead let go with as many as he could, in every direction possible. The ship shook with a fusillade of all 16 cannons firing over and over again. Sari's orbs were shooting like machine guns, her servos were blurs, as they blasted nearly every slag that flew out. After several minutes, Optimus called a halt to the exercise. "How are you doing, Sari?" he asked.

"Doing fine, sir!" she said. "Whoo! That was intense!"

"Arcee, did you capture the statistics on her accuracy?"

"99.8%, Optimus," said Arcee. "She only missed two."

"Alright, Sari, that's enough for now. Good job. Come on back inside." Said Optimus.

"Ratchet, Professor, can I see you, in private?" asked Optimus. They went to go meet in the Captain's study.

"I'm a little concerned about the rate at which Sari's mods are coming online, and their power, whether her maturity can keep up," said Optimus. "Not so much that she will overload again, but whether these abilities will go to her head. Will it get to the point where Sari may become a discipline problem?"

"I was alarmed by the power of her orbs, too" said Ratchet, "but in some way, I get the feeling she's going to handle it well. Strange as it may seem, since her upgrade, and especially after her overload incident, her inner self has also been upgrading – it's hard to put my digit on it. Is the AllSpark assisting in her programming, somehow, helping her former self sync up with her new self? Beats me, just a guess. Bumblebee was telling me about a conversation he had with her right after her 'diplomat' mod kicked in. She actually said something nice about Sentinel Prime! Now THAT's maturity, if you ask me."

"As her father, I see the same thing as Ratchet," said Isaac. "Sari seems more mature than her young years would suggest – even more than what she may appear to be on the outside. However, I can tell she is also struggling. The 'syncing up' as you put it, is still going on. It could be the human struggling with the Cybertronic. May I recommend, Optimus, that we not wait the six months for her cyber-ninja training? Is there any way that Jazz can come to earth and work with her sooner? I think," he continued, "that she may need more than what the tutor bots can give her, especially after what happened inside the AE-35 and her encounter with what she believes was Prowl."

"Perhaps that can be arranged," said Optimus. "When we get to earth, I will take the space bridge back to Cybertron and meet with the Autobot High Council to discuss the issue. In the meantime, we've got just a few days before our arrival, so let's get the crew ready."

Sari came back inside the ship and shared her experience with Bumblebee. "It was awesome, Bee! Just standing there, looking out into space – I guess maybe it's pretty ho-hum to you having done it so many times, but having grown up human, it was so infinite, so incredible, so beautiful, standing there seeing the black emptiness all around me," Sari waved her arms around, grasping at air with her hands "with the stars so far away. I felt so small, so tiny!"

"But then, when we did the training exercise, THAT was cool. It was so much fun!" Sari grinned.

"Well, yeah, Sar, but don't forget, it was a training exercise. You do that so that when you're in a real fighting situation, you'll be able to act without having to think first. That why we drill. But I'm glad you had fun!"

Bumblebee thought to himself. "You spent most of the time talking about how beautiful space is and how small you felt out there, but for the awesome power of your new mods all you have to say is 'it was fun'?" Bumblebee made a note to share this with Ratchet.

**So, what's going on with Sari? Was her premature upgrade a mistake after all? Will her emerging powerful mods outstrip her maturity, or will the AllSpark be able to upgrade her psychological programming in time to sync with her human side? She's definitely at a vulnerable point right now – hopefully no one will be around to lead her down the wrong path! (Notwithstanding anything Prowl can do!) Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Takes place shortly after Sari's training session. Optimus and the crew are in the process of getting the ship ready for their return to earth. They need to decide where to land, what will be their base of operations, as well as other considerations. **

Professor Sumdac was "relaxing" in his quarters on the Ark-32. He was thinking about business back on earth. "I wonder how things are going. It's been 10 days since I left earth. I put Richardson in charge; he's a good man, but this communication blackout is driving me crazy! I'd like to touch bases with him to see what the Board's been complaining about, how the factories are doing, how the latest balance sheets are looking..."

Just then he got a knock on his cabin door. "Dad, can I come in?"

Isaac opened the door. "Of course, my Sari! Please come inside and have a seat.

Sari entered the cabin. She had a disturbed look on her face. "What is wrong, Sari?" asked Isaac. "You look so troubled."

She sat next to her father. "I'm scared, Dad. Ever since that training exercise. All that power kind of freaked me out and," Sari looked down and rubbed her arm, "it made me feel weird. Dad, what if I lose control again?"

"Lose control?" Isaac asked.

"I care so much for the Autobots and…and I love you so much, Dad." Sari's voice quivered. "If I ever lost control again, and hurt any of you, I…I could never forgive myself!" Sari threw herself on Isaac's shoulders and cried.

Isaac hugged his daughter. "Oh, my beautiful Sari," He said. "So much love you have in your heart. I don't care whether it's a heart or a spark chamber! It is YOU, Sari! And love is the most precious thing in the universe!" He looked his daughter in the eyes. "With these kinds of powers come enormous responsibilities – but Sari, you have a family and good, close friends to help you and guide you and hold you up! You are not alone! We are here!"

"Oh, Daddy!" Sari said, "Don't let go."

"I won't, my Sari, I won't," said Isaac.

"The AllSpark is also guiding you, helping you advance not just with your mods, but I believe, with your inner strength and your maturity – I see it! And Sari, I too believe that Prowl is out there somewhere guiding you. Perhaps with Jazz' help, you can tap into that well where Prowl can continue to speak to you."

Sari felt better, wiped her tears, and sat back in her chair. "I miss Prowl, Dad. Do you think Jazz will be able to train me like Prowl did?" Sari asked.

"We will see, Sari. I was talking with Optimus, and I asked him if it might be possible to have Jazz come to earth, so that you could begin your cyber-ninja training sooner than six months. Do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Maybe that would help," said Sari. "I would really like to ask Jazz about what happened in the AE-35, and if it really was Prowl talking to me."

"Well, after we arrive, Optimus said he will return to Cybertron and see if that can be arranged," said Isaac. In the meantime, my Sari, always remember that I love you more than anything else, and I will always be here for you no matter what!" He gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," said Sari. "I feel so much better being able to talk to you like this. It was so wonderful for you to be on this trip with me!"

"It was wonderful for me, too, Sari. Although I have to admit, I was biting my nails watching you out there on the ship's exterior," Isaac rubbed his temples.

"Sari smiled," biting your nails, or rubbing your temples?"

"Well, maybe both," he chuckled, "but not at the same time. So, when we get back to Detroit, what would you like to do first?"

"Oh, definitely Burger Bot!" said Sari. "Cybertron's great and all, but the human food's nothing compared to what we get in good old Detroit."

"Well, you've got that right, my dear," Isaac said. "I tried what they had while I was on Cybertron, and while it was OK, it was, shall we say, a bit too sophisticated for my earthling palate?"

Sari laughed. "Dad, you're almost as good a diplomat as me – and you don't have the mod!"

They both laughed.

Meanwhile, Arcee was monitoring the long-range scanners. "Optimus, I'm detecting a Decepticon ship within range. It appears to be on a trajectory that would put it in earth orbit within the next stellar cycle."

"At least we will arrive first," said Optimus. "We can prepare for them if they decide to continue on that course. Alert the rest of the crew."

Arcee came on the ship's address system: "All hands: attention. Decepticon ship detected. All hands report to Captain's briefing room."

"Uh oh," said Isaac. "Looks like we'd better head on over, Sari."

In the briefing room, Optimus gave the report. "The Decepticon ship will likely arrive in earth's orbit in approximately 4 orbital cycles, so we should have enough time after our arrival to prepare for them." Said Optimus. "We will use the ship as our base of operations, and Professor Sumdac can use Sumdac Tower's long-range sensors to track their whereabouts. We will do our best to remain undercover so as to make the Deceptions think there are no Autobots on Earth."

"After we arrive, I will use the space bridge to return to Cybertron to give our status to the Autobot High Council. I will also see if I can bring Jazz back to earth, to begin Sari's cyber-ninja training sooner than we first thought. Her mods are coming on quickly, and we think starting her training here will be beneficial."

"I should be away for no more than three solar cycles. While away, Ratchet will be in charge of the team."

"Any questions?" asked Optimus. "No? Then let's get ready!"

Sometime later, Optimus spoke to Isaac in private. "How is Sari doing, Professor? Shortly after the training exercise, she seemed very animated, but now she seems very much at peace."

"She is doing very well, Optimus." said Isaac. "She is doing very well. She came to me and we had a good, father-daughter, human type of talk."

"I think Sari's going to be OK, Optimus." Isaac continued. "She also likes the possibility, if it can be arranged, of bringing Jazz to earth to start her cyber-ninja training early."

"Glad to hear that. It was good that you were with us on this trip, Professor. Sari really needed you at this point in her development." Replied Optimus. "Thank the AllSpark you came when you did."

**So the human edge, in the form of the father-daughter bond, seemed to provide just the support and guidance needed at this point in Sari's life. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Optimus and his team have arrived on Earth and are about to pilot the Ark-32 into Lake Erie not far from Detroit. The crew will establish their base of operations, but still need to be undercover.**

The Ark-32 entered earth's atmosphere and descended into the Detroit night sky. Unlike their previous arrival over 50 years ago, this was a well-controlled landing. No sonic boom, no streaks across the heavens that might disclose their undercover mission, the craft slipped silently past the Detroit skyline, its mirrored buildings reflecting the night sky. A familiar outline dominated the rest.

"Look, Dad!" Sari said. "There's Sumdac Tower!" She thought to herself, "I'm home!"

Optimus piloted the ship into Lake Erie. Avoiding the crowded shipping lanes, the Ark-32 plunged into the water at a remote location and headed for a secure outcropping 50 feet below the surface. Stabilizers came out and buried themselves into the bedrock.

"All systems secure, Optimus," said Bumblebee.

"Alright," said Optimus. "At this location, we're approximately 150 miles from Detroit. We had to bring the ship this far east, because Lake Erie is much shallower to the west, and I prefer we remain at least 50 feet below the surface."

"Professor, Sari, you come with me, and we'll head to Sumdac Tower. From there, I will use the space bridge as planned to return to Cybertron."

The three went to one of the larger decompression portals. Optimus transformed into his red truck cab and opened the door for Isaac and Sari to get in.

"Optimus, we're going to go out into Lake Erie, 50 FEET UNDER WATER?" said Isaac.

"Yes, but don't worry, Professor, I don't leak," said Optimus from his truck radio.

Sari jumped in the cab. "C'mon Dad!"

"Oh dear, oh dear" said Isaac, as he got inside.

"OK, Bumblebee," said Optimus "prepare for our exit!"

The rear portal door closed, and water from Lake Erie began entering the chamber where Optimus and his passengers were waiting. As the water level rose above the windows, Isaac began biting his nails. As soon as pressures equalized, the outer portal opened, and Optimus exited the ship into Lake Erie.

"Wow!" said Sari, looking out around the windows. "This is cool!" Isaac said nothing, gripping the steering wheel, his eyes wide open; all he could manage was to look straight ahead.

"Alright," said Optimus from the radio. "My navigation system tells me the nearest entry point to the surface is close to a town called Rocky River, Ohio. From there, we'll get on the Interstate towards Detroit. It should be about a two to three hour drive." The truck cab left the vicinity of the Ark-32 and took off on its underwater journey toward the shore.

It was 3:30am, and two fishermen were sitting on the dock. "I told you we'd be the first ones here, Frank! We're gonna win that competition for sure!"

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me we'd be gettin' up at 3:00 in the freakin' morning!" Marty said to his friend.

"Relax!" said Frank. "You don't see anyone else here, do you? Drink your coffee!"

All of a sudden, the waves began rippling. "What's up with that?" asked Marty. "Beats me," said Frank.

They soon found out, when a red truck cab emerged from the water next to the dock and headed off in the direction of the nearby road. Several fish were dragging behind the truck, caught in some ancient netting.

"Did you see THAT?" said Frank. "What the heck was he doing in the water?"

"Dang it! I thought you said we were the first ones!" said Marty.

"Aw, Dad, you should have honked the truck horn!" laughed Sari. "Did you see the look on their faces?"

"Horn? Faces?" Her Dad blinked and looked around. "We're on land? Oh, thank goodness!" He sighed.

"Well, let's hope they don't say too much about it," chuckled Optimus. "In the meantime, "let's get that fish net off of my rear." Optimus pulled over at a side spot in the road so Sari and her Dad could free the plants and netting.

Optimus got on to I-90 and headed west towards Toledo, then took the highways north to Detroit. They arrived at Sumdac Tower before sunrise. Once inside, Optimus transformed back into Autobot mode and went to the tower to recharge while Sari and Isaac went to their rooms to rest.

"Sparky!" Shouted Sari, as she entered her room. Her robotic pet dog came barking toward her. "It's so good to see you, boy! I missed you!" Sparky made happy doggy sounds and wagged his tail.

Sari lay down on her bed. Many memories and feelings came back, many good, some bad. Her fun times with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, her botched birthday party and messed up experience with Soundwave. Her satisfying experience helping Ratchet bring Omega Supreme back online. Fighting the Deceptions and finding her Dad, only to discover to her horror that circuitry coming out of her elbow. Her initial anger at her father for thinking he had experimented on her; their eventual reconciliation. Her upgrade, overload, and injuring Bee. Being on the moon, and working with Ratchet to bring Arcee back online.

She thought about the triumphant arrival on Cybertron, and everything that happened since, from meeting Dataminer to taking her Oath of Loyalty to the Magnus, to learning about Swindle's plans to abduct her for her mods.

Finally, Sari reflected on the trip home aboard the Ark-32, and her training exercise with her new targeting mod – how it was both exhilarating and frightening! Yet, her heart-to-heart (or, to be more precise, spark chamber-to-heart) talk with her Dad helped put things into perspective.

Sari thought about how she felt standing outside the ship in the void of space, a tiny little being looking out into the endless expanses of stars and galaxies. It was the same way she felt about her inner self against the enormous power of her emerging mods. Yet, with her Dad's love and her friends support, with her cyber-ninja training, with Prowl, she is not alone!

All in all, the good outweighs the bad, and her love and friendships make everything worthwhile. Sari is of Earth, she is of Cybertron. Is she neither? No, she is both!

Did the AllSpark have plans for her? Yes! Will she find out what those are? Yes! "With my family, and my friends, I will!" She said to herself.

Strangely, she wasn't tired. She did, however, feel the need to practice her cyber-ninja meditation. Getting off the bed, Sari sat down on a mat and put herself in the cyber-ninja position that Prowl had taught her. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, slowed her breathing and began her meditation. She stayed in this position for several hours.

Later that day, Isaac, Sari and Optimus readied the space bridge at the top of Sumdac Tower. "Professor, thanks for all your help; good luck with the long-range scanners and force field protection system here on the tower."

"Sari, I will see what the Autobot High Council has to say about bringing Jazz to Earth. In the meantime, your job will be to reside here in Sumdac Tower and resume your studies with the tutor bots."

"Yes sir," said Sari. She saluted Optimus as he prepared to enter the space bridge. Optimus returned her salute. "It's good to have you on my team, Sari," he said.

"Proud to be a member, sir!" Sari responded.

Optimus jumped into the space bridge. Sari and her father watched him depart, and as soon as his arrival on Cybertron was confirmed, shut the space bridge down. Once it was off, they took the elevator down to their residential level.

"So, Sari," said Isaac. "Burger Bot?"

**And so ends our story for now. Will there be more stories to come? Well, we can't leave Optimus' crew at the bottom of Lake Erie, can we? And who's on that Decepticon ship headed for Earth? Story continues with "****Sari Sumdac, Technorganic Recruit".** Thanks for reading.


End file.
